


The Anniversary

by Linkfanfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkfanfiction/pseuds/Linkfanfiction
Summary: Re-uploaded from my Deviantart Account.Warning, may give you the feels.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 21





	The Anniversary

“Yang?”

High atop the second bunk laid the golden beauty of the team RWBY dorm, stacked upon the books that Blake decided were of the least literary value. Books that tonight would lightly wobble in their groves, a lone figure balancing the balls of her feet on the wooden sidings.

“Mmm, yeah Ruby?” Yang replied, smacking her lips to shoo the muggy dryness from her mouth. Her glazed violet eyes had to squint after opening, briefly blinded by a pair of silver mirrors that could compete with the brightness of the moon, and the girl who possessed them lightly gyrating back and forth as she played with nervous fingers.

“I didn’t want to ask, cuz I know it might be weird to Weiss and Blake.” The huntress spoke in a whisper, only helping to portray the pitiable flower she wanted to be at that moment. “But we have that combat exam in the morning and…”

“It’s the anniversary.” Yang yawned as she lifted her arm, allowing for a sister sized gap to be opened within the sheets. “Climb on up.”

The prodigy barely wasted a second scaling the bunk, and only would have been faster had she stepped on her faunus teammate’s face. But as she slid into the groove, Ruby was careful not to get too close to Yang. She was too old to be doing this, and decided it best to face away from as well as not further pester her benevolent sister’s rest.

“I’m really sorry about this,” The rose tried, hoping to salvage the situation. “and I’ll make sure to wake up first so Weiss-”

The rose was cut off as Yang’s hand forced its way under her, scooping the girl away from bed’s edge.

“Yang? What-”

Waiting for her, Ruby met with a pair of sad indigo eyes. They were a stranger to her punderful sister’s throat, which was now wracked with dry cracks. Ruby became trapped in a rib crushing squeeze, which to onlookers might look like a child clutching to their most favorite and irreplaceable toy.

“I couldn’t sleep either.” The blonde admitted, coaxing Ruby’s chin into the ridge between shoulder and neck. The younger’s head slid in comfortably, as if Yang’s bones had been forged solely for the purpose of comforting her.

It wasn’t long before Ruby began to make use of her place either, the silver eyes unloading all of her unclaimed misery into the gap.

“I…” She sniffled.

Her voice was just barely a rasp, and even with her sister’s calming presence, Ruby felt like she had swallowed twigs. Twigs that took pleasure as they grinded against her trachea.

“It’s hard growing up without a mom, isn’t it?” The blonde whispered. The rose returned with a stunted cry before nodding her head furiously in her grasp. 

Yang placed her lips between the ridge of Ruby’s bangs, grazing the sorrow that pooled in grieving eyes. The rest of Yang’s night was spent holding herself awake as the misery reigned on inside the rose. Hourly minutes passed in that time, and it wasn’t until Ruby’s breathing turned from halted gasps to silent breaths did the brawler let her own eyelids drop. 

The elder’s consciousness melted as the rose tickled her neck. Ruby nuzzled deep into the bountiful golden locks, which did their best to provide the warmth that protected them from the tattered pages of their fairy tale.


End file.
